iWould Never Admit I'm Jealous
by LadyAwesome13
Summary: Melanie comes home for the summer and Freddie finally believes that she is in fact real. But when they start dating, is it possible that Sam may actually be . . . jealous? No way, of course not.


**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. If it really sucks, at least be nice when you tell me.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" the blonde girl shrieked, "No way! Why the hell is that goody kumquat coming here?"

"Sam," the girl's mother reasoned, "She _is_ your sister."

"Well that never gave her any reason to come home for summer break before!" the blonde, Sam, scoffed, "What's the matter? Scholarship Melanie couldn't decide which rich friend's beach house to spend the summer at?" Sam had started calling her twin sister "Scholarship Melanie" ever since Melanie had left her diary at home by accident when she came home for Christmas. Sam had found it and read it cover-to-cover, and found out that some of the bitchier girls at her school called her "Scholarship Melanie", and that Melanie absolutely hated it. After a frantic letter home from Melanie, Sam was forced to mail her diary back to her, but Sam didn't even mind that much; she had already committed most of it to memory. Ever since then, Sam had referred to her sister as "Scholarship Melanie", and a tiny part of her actually couldn't wait for her sister to come back so that Sam could use the degrading nickname to her sister's face.

"Well, Sam, if you have to know everything, I want Melanie to start going to therapy with us. Just for the summer."

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering what drugs her mother Pam was on this time. "Are you serious? Why does Melanie have to go to therapy with us? She's the perfect child! You love her way more than you love me!"

"That is not true!"

"Well you sure act like you do!" Sam fired back, refusing to let Pam see that she was upset.

"Well . . . that's kind of the point. The therapist thinks that maybe if Melanie could come to therapy with us, then he could possibly understand my 'obvious favoritism' or something."

Sam laughed once without humor, "Well then this so-called therapist is a big bottle of idiot sauce, because I can already explain your 'obvious favoritism' and I never went to therapy college or whatever those people do. It's because Melanie is perfect! She makes straight As, she's nice to other people, and she does community service without being forced by the cops! She's the child every mother wants to have, and you'd much rather have her here than me!" Sam stormed out of her house so that her mother wouldn't see her cry.

"Samantha, my decision is final!" Pam screamed after her daughter, but she was already outside and on her bike, pedaling to Bushwell Plaza, grateful for the sudden rain, because it meant that no one would notice the tears streaming down her face.

Sam: Had a fight w/ my mom. Mel's coming 4 summer vacay. Can I stay w/ u 4 a few dayz?

Carly: *sigh* sure, wats 1 mor time?

Freddie Benson of apartment 8D was currently grabbing a Peppy-Cola out of his best friend Carly Shay's fridge, when Sam Puckett violently threw the door to Carly's apartment, shoved Freddie aside, and screamed "I need pork chops!" Sam knew they were in there. She had just seen Carly's older brother Spencer come in with about a million grocery bags filled with pork chops the other day.

"Holy crap!" Freddie screamed as he fell to the floor and his soft drink went everywhere.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Carly asked, getting up to help her friend.

"Yeah, but my Peppy-Cola isn't. But me? Yeah I think I'll live."

"You're out of pork chops!" Sam shrieked, way more upset than the average person gets about meat. Sam turned around and grabbed Freddie by the collar. "What'd you do with the pork chops Benson?"

"I didn't touch the pork chops, I swear!"

"Don't lie to me Fredward, you know how protective mama is of her meat!"

"Sam! Let go of Freddie!" Carly demanded, trying to break her two best friends apart. Due to her lack of strength, Carly failed in doing so, but Sam eventually let go of Freddie's collar, leaving him gasping for breath, "Sam, Spencer bought those pork chops for a sculpture! He's upstairs working on it right—"

"Aaaaaaaaarrrhg!" Sam yelled, running up the stairs to find Spencer and his evil waste of pork.

"Why's she in such a bad mood?" Freddie asked as soon as the viscous blonde was gone.

"Melanie's coming home for the summer." Carly explained.

"You guys are still trying to convince me, huh?" Freddie smirked. They weren't fooling him this time. They didn't even fool him last time. Eventually he got Sam to admit that her so called twin sister was just a prank they had made up to make him look stupid.

"What do you mean? There really is a Melanie. Sam really does have a sister."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. Especially after she broke down and confessed that she made the whole thing up."

"She only said that because she was sick of your attitude, you cocky little know-it-all." Carly said, playfully slapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sure she did."

"Think about it, Freddie. Is Sam really the most honest person in the world? If it really was a trick, do you really think she would admit it that quickly?"

"Carly, you can argue with me all you want, but I know there is no Melanie. I'm actually kind of glad that 'Melanie' is coming. Sam can't possibly keep up the charade for a whole summer. I'm bound to get proof eventually."

"Even if it was a trick, what would you do? Walk in on Sam changing?"

"Ew! No! No! No! You have a sick mind, Shay. But riddle me this: Why has Melanie never come home for the summer before?"

"Riddle me this?" Carly giggled at Freddie's choice of words.

"Just answer the question!"

"Melanie usually spends it with her friends at their summer homes. Think about it: Sam and her rapid cat and her Pam with her bikinis, or rich friends and their beach houses. Which would you choose?"

"Good point. But why haven't I seen her at Christmas? Don't tell me Melanie doesn't at least spend _Christmas_ with her family."

"So you admit she's real?"

"No! Answer the question!"

"Melanie arrives late on Christmas Eve, and leaves on Christmas afternoon." Carly explained. "Then she spends the rest of winter break with her friend Julia going skiing. She spends the first part of winter break in Australia with her friend Nicole."

"Well why is she coming home for the summer now, all of a sudden?" Freddie asked. He was sure he had her there.

"I'm not sure." Carly shrugged, "Sam just found out she was coming a few minutes ago."

"Then how did you find out?" Freddie asked, continuing with the twenty questions. He was bound to get her on something.

"Text message!" Carly smirked, whipping out her phone. Freddie snatched it from her and read the message. Damn. It was legit. But that didn't mean that Melanie was real. It just meant she couldn't prove she wasn't. Not quite yet.

"Okay, fine! Just one more question!"

"Which would be?"

"Uhhh . . ." Freddie struggled to think of something else to ask. He finally settled on a lame "Why does Spencer need all that meat for his sculpture?"

Carly laughed, "He's making a giant sculpture of the earth with it."

"What's he gonna call it?"

"World of Meat."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Spencer screamed, running down the stairs. Sam was right behind him, chasing him with her butter sock.

"Sam's here." Carly alerted Spencer as he ran out the door to their apartment, Sam on his tail.

A few seconds after they had left, Freddie turned to Carly, "Where did that sock even come from?"

* * *

**I was very tempted to call this chapter "return of the butter sock" but decided not to since the butter sock isn't the main focus of the chapter.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
